The present invention relates to insertion/removal tools used to install and remove individual printed circuit (`PC`) boards into and from a card cage holding a plurality of PC boards.
Tools for installing and removing PC boards in and from a card cage holding a plurality of PC boards are known. These tools consist of levers mounted on either the card cage or the individual PC boards, the levers either pushing the PC boards into place or pulling them from the card cage when the levers are pivoted about their fixed axis of rotation. At present, at least one lever is permanently attached to either the PC board or the card cage assembly at the location where the PC board is inserted. It is also known to mount and use two such tools for each PC board. Although the tools currently in use function adequately, the necessity of providing at least one separate tool to insert and remove each PC board in a card cage is expensive and cumbersome.